Une Sieste For Sunny
by NiuNiu
Summary: Silent hours in the Nomad between Raiden, Naomi and sweet Sunny. Sleep tight, Sunny.


**NiuNiu Note:**

OK. Few notes before we start!

First of all, even though I have been playing video games around 16 years now I somehow managed to avoid the MGS series all the way till the MGS4. How sad is that? xD I know few things from the path of the full MGS story, but I'm not totally aware of all.

Still I´ll promise to do my best with the fic – I really like all these characters a lot and it wouldn't to no honour for them if I just beat something down with my keyboard.

This idea really bugged me so, so, so long I needed to get it out from my head!

If there're any mistakes in MGS storyline, in characters or in any other, I apologise it. I also apologise if there is any grammar mistakes or typos. I did my best to avoid them (it´s annoying to have a mother language that doesn't have a translation machine for more than single words at internet).

Made just for pleasing(?) fans and readers, not for selling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunny's slim fingers danced fast over her double keyboard, reflection of the serious face melting in the screen with the little game she was onto. She had been a bit down, looking rather miserable after hearing that Hal would need to assist Snake in a meeting with Colonel. Over what issue, she didn't know, but Sunny had knew one thing – it would felt odd to be alone without Hal being around. But - she was happy Naomi had smilingly told for the two men she'd stay in the Nomad to keep some company for Sunny when Hal had asked her to join them. To be honest Sunny had thought for a second was she a burden for Naomi – what if she really wanted to leave with Hal and Snake but was forced to stay here with her – but the way the genuine woman had look at her had made Sunny's heart jump in joy and relief. Naomi stayed because she wanted to. With shimmering eyes Sunny had decided she would grown up to be just like Naomi – strong, genius with science and apparently very pretty. She even knew how the Sunny Side Fortune Telling eggs were supposed to cook.

When the chopper had disappeared into the distance, Nomad slowly moving forward without any specific destination, Naomi had turned to Sunny, smiling with her soft eyes. Clasping hands together she had asked Sunny what she would like to do? For a moment Sunny hadn't knew what to answer. Was she allowed to decide? Like seeing her questioning in her head Naomi had leaned lower whispering with sensitive small giggle that it was Girls' Time now. They would have fun and relax until Hal and Snake returned. Sure, Naomi and Sunny had lots of works to do, but why not take it easy for a moment? It wouldn't hurt anyone to rest for few hours. Or at least Sunny should rest and have fun – play like a child should.

Staring at the floor before her a bit too big shoes Sunny had thought the idea for a moment. Now when she had been asked to have fun she actually didn't know what to do. There was only one thing she knew all about. Just one thing.

"Can… I play with the computer?"

Nodding and giving Sunny small pat on the fair hair Naomi had told her if Sunny wanted to play with the computer she should play with it, then. Actually Naomi had guided Sunny back the her chair and showed her few internet games that were so fun to play Sunny didn't know why she hadn't play them earlier. Naomi sure knew lots of things!

The small adventure game with the baby duck as a main character was now Sunny's favourite. For her it felt like she would be there herself, jumping and swimming and meeting new friends. The ones like Naomi…. and Jack.

For Sunny Jack was more than a friend. The man who had saved her life was more like a hero for small Sunny. Like a heroic big brother, uncle or some other dear, close person. Pausing the game to see how Raiden was doing a worried look painted over her features. For some unknown reason the dialysis machine had overheated and because Sunny was so worried everyone had agreed they would let the machine cool down a bit. Old machines were old machines and since Raiden's body was now a machine too Sunny was to afraid to see what would happen if the dialysis machine broke while connected to Jack. Half of the dialysis was done already, so Jack was feeling a bit better. His wounds didn't leak anymore and his browns weren't furrowed in pain, but his state was still weak.

Jumping down form her comfortable office chair Sunny headed carefully towards her hero. The thin, a bit worn blanket she had brought for Jack from upstairs was now half way thrown away from him. Gently, taking care of not waking him up Sunny's small hand pushed the fabric up to Jack's dark chin. The serious look staid on Sunny's face. She wasn't stupid. She knew Jack didn't need anymore things like blankets to stay warm, but still it felt right to cover him with the army khaki coloured fabric. Maybe because there was this White Blood running in his artificial veins and the blood running kept the human body warm. She actually didn't know was the White Blood warm. She was too afraid to touch it and she had only seen it when Naomi had treated with Hal few of the Jack's serious wounds. Naomi had also helped Sunny with the pillow – his metallic body was too heavy for Sunny to lift. After Sunny had shaped the pillow a bit Naomi had laid gently his head on it, Jack's hand with long fingers and white finger nails touching Sunny's shoulder. Eyes half opened he had mumbled the word of thanks for her before dozing off again.

Stroking with light touch Jack's fair hair Sunny thought now why her hero was in a state like this. She had heard some talking about Vamp, but what was the most disturbing was the fact Sunny didn't know why Jack had body like this. Guess he had been a fully human once, she pondered, but now he was more made of metal than flesh. When did it happen? Why? It seemed this mechanical body had it's problems, too, so for Sunny the idea of having this kind of body for (the rest of someone's life) was odd. She almost wanted to ask it from him or Naomi. Taking last look over sleeping cyborg's face Sunny returned quietly back to her seat. Noticing Naomi was in the middle of some paper reading (perhaps Uncel Hal's stuff) she quickly decided not to disturb the woman with her questioning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brushing slowly her silky brown bangs Naomi cast a gentle look on Sunny. The sweet girl was in the cybernet again, surfing in the world that at the same time existed and wasn't there for real. She was pleased Sunny had been so excited over the small net game of the ducky. That child should really play and not always worry over issues that were too huge even for adults to deal with. Flipping the page Naomi smiled herself. She saw something of herself in Sunny. The way how strongly she seemed to be devoted to Raiden was almost like her passion towards the science. Every single time the man on the thin plane's bed grunted or sighed strangely Sunny's head spun to his direction like a rocket, worry showing in her big eyes. Sometimes she jumped away from her chair, disconnecting herself from the cybernet, just to walk to this reality to pat his head or adjust the blanket better on his mechanical body. It was heart warming how naturally Sunny was acting towards Raiden.

Yawning deeply Naomi needed to admit herself she was actually more tired than she supposed to be. Well, few more pages and she would be done with this file. She could last that long just fine…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-

The Nomad was awfully silent but in Sunny's heart raged the pain. The cybernet had revealed one of it's secrets for Sunny, one what she had been looking for . Her small hands trembled when she took some balance from the table and turned the chair around, face towards Naomi now. The scientist was sleeping, pile of files spread on her lap, the white lab jacket under her head as a pillow. The burning sensation in Sunny's innocent eyes felt weird, yet she didn't want to wake Naomi up. Sliding softly to the floor from her chair Sunny just stood there for a moment. Where the files right? Was it true what they implied? It made her small heart ache. Sobbing a bit and brushing few wet tears away from eyes with the sleeve she walked to Raiden's bed, stopping just next to him. His eyes were closed, one hand resting on his chest, other one laid next to his body. After taking a small look over her shoulder to Naomi Sunny adjusted her weight on the bed's edge, climbing quietly over Jack's legs to his right side. The blanket was – yet again – found it's way down to Jack's waist. Hoping Jack wouldn't mind Sunny took the fabric carefully in her hands and wrapping it around her small frame pushed herself against Raiden's metallic side.

She was terrible sorry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At first he thought it was yet another nightmare when odd sobbing like sound was heard close by. He had already stopped counting how many times the unborn child of his had tormented his sleep with it's sobbing and crying, him looking for it and never founding. When the sound didn't disappear he grunted shifting a bit and for his surprised noticed something small and solid next to him. Slowly opening his tired eyes Raiden turned his head to the direction of the sound and saw a small bundle next to him. Under the tightly wrapped khaki fabric he saw mass of fair hair and a small hand touching his arm. The sobbing bundle moved.

"….Sunny…", his voice croaked slowly, lips barely forming the word. "What's wrong with my Sunny?"

Pair of two moist eyes shot to him, cheeks wet from tears. As quickly as Sunny had look at Raiden she hit her head back under the fabric, a child's hand squeezing his arm. No words were spoken.

"Come on…Tell me.." Jack continued, caressing slowly the back of Sunny, encouraging her to open up. Soon the small bundle snaked higher, before settling next to his shoulder. Thin arms entwined apologizing around his neck.

"I'm so--sorry for your body…." the child sobbed, squeezing him tightly, keeping her face hidden. "It makes me sad and….I'm sorry…"

The heart wrenching sobbing stabbed Raiden's heart. Sighing lips half open he hugged Sunny closer with his right arm, carefully stroking few of her locks away from the forehead with his free hand.

"I'll be fine", he croaked again, trying to keep his voice as steady and strong as possible. Sunny shook fiercely her head before Jack was able to continue.

"I s-saw it", she sobbed hollowly "The files… Your body…I'm sorry…" Another big tear dropped down to Raiden's surface with no sound.

"Ah, Sunny…", his voice softened to a whisper as he realized why the girl was sobbing for. He hugged Sunny tighter. "I´m totally fine with this." In his mind he wanted to add "And I deserved it" but he kept his mouth shut, caressing Sunny´s hair. "Any normal person would be dead by now…."

Sunny got the hint, nodding a bit, but she wasn´t able to stop that sobbing. She felt so bad for Jack. Maybe she had kind of imagined Jack had been "born" like this or had chosen to be in a body like that – you never knew what kind of weird ideas adults got – but when Sunny found out the truth it hurt her like hell. It was so unfair, for Jack, he was a kind man. A lot kinder than most of the adults. Well, Uncel Hal was kind, Naomi was kind and even grumpy Snake was kind in his own way, but she prefer Jack to be kindest of them all.

"Come on. Let´s dry your tears", Jack told wiping Sunny´s wet cheeks with the edge of the khaki coloured blanket. He smiled a bit. "I don´t remember Olga saying you would be such a deeply caring, kind girl. There´s no need for you to worry over me".

Sunny awaked seemingly. The sobbing noise silenced lower and she shifted a bit, still hugging the metallic saviour.

"You knew my mom?" Sunny finally asked quietly, never looking at him. Naomi was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake her up.

"Oh yes I did. She was a great woman, brave and pretty, just like you. You should have seen how bravery she fought defending you", Raiden smiled stroking Sunny's hair. The little girl listened carefully.

"See that katana sword over there?" he asked nodding forward to the corner where the blade was leaning against the plane's wall in it's sheath. Sunny's face turned to the pointed direction.

"That was actually a gift from your mom. The old handle broke down, but the blade is still original."

"My mom used a sword?" Sunny asked with wide eyes, little hint of something like happiness shimmering deep down in her orbs. Raiden chuckled sounding still more weak than healthy.

"Oh yes, she was truly skilled with a sword."

"…Can I try it some d-day?" she continued, placing her head again to Raiden's neck. He hummed positively.

"Sure. When I get better I'll teach you how to use it. Maybe we can make a tinier katana for you. That's rather heavy and long for you to swing." He poked Sunny's tip of the nose with his fingertip and caused the child giggle a bit, still with a tone of just shed tears.

"Promised?"

"Absolutely".

He heard how Sunny smiled with a small pleased sound, nuzzling closer to look comfort. The man was happy he had been able to guide Sunny's ideas away from his…. transformation. She shouldn't feel bad for him. The bad luck was always his best friend. After being the child soldier, tortured man and falling in false love, loosing a child - and other as lovely stuff as those – being forced into an inorganic body wasn't that big deal anymore. It was kind of predictable if you thought it more. Without Sunny and the little responsibility he felt for Olga Raiden was sure he would have already jumped down from the plane or drowned himself. It was rather miserable destiny to be Jack.

Soft snuffing sound distracted Raiden from his dark thoughts. Sunny was sleeping. The child was still hanging onto him, sleeping seemingly peacefully. Gently Raiden lifted the down flipped khaki coloured fabric up with his free hand to cover Sunny with it. The plane was a bit chilly at night time and his metallic appearance didn't keep the warm in that much, at least not now when he had been almost half dead just few hours ago. Inhaling deeply Raiden closed his eyes deciding he should rest, too. Maybe the dialysis could be started again soon. It was painful in annoying way, but he just needed to bear it.

Silently being in his thoughts he startled a bit when odd machinery noise was heard next to him. Quickly he lifted his head and shot his eyes to the direction of the sound, just to see Naomi standing there, holding Snake's digital camera in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it", Naomi smiled apologising lifting the camera up a bit to their direction. "That looked just too adorable".

Relaxing Raiden let his head fell back. Carefully not to wake Sunny up he patted her upper arm.

"Sunny's been through so much", he hissed almost sadly, gazing into distance. Naomi straightened herself and pushing her lock back to her ear kneeled down.

"I know", she answered silently, looking at first Sunny and then Raiden. "You both have".

Something flickered in his eyes, but Raiden didn't say anything. Seeing it would be perhaps best to cut this chat right away before it started Naomi stood up, putting the camera softly on the ground and bend over Raiden.

"Here. Let's put Sunny in her own bed".

Nodding Raiden moved his hand away letting Naomi lift the sleeping girl up to her lap. The girl murmured something in her sleep and entwined her tired arms around Naomi's neck. Giving a small smile for Sunny Naomi turned away from Raiden and walked to the stairs. When Naomi took the first step on the cold stair Jack couldn't bare the vision of these two any longer. Blinking his eyes fast couple of times he shifted his position, curling on his right side face towards the plane's wall. Eyelids fell down in a slow motion, eye browns knitting together. With a one hand in a tight fist he listened how Naomi spoke something sweet for sleeping Sunny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Making sure Sunny had her duvet on warmly, the soft brown teddy under her arm and the dim night light was on Naomi returned to downstairs. From the top of the staircase she was able to see Raiden curled into a protective position, face hidden. At first she thought the man had fell asleep just like Sunny, the plane's motors' humming making the otherwise silent plane sounding soothing, but when he moved just a little Naomi thought it again. Coming down the stairs she continued her journey next to Raiden's bed. Bending over the bed's head side Naomi reached to check out the dialysis machine. It seemed to be in a good condition again. It's surface felt cool and no warning lights or other signs were visible.

"Jack", she called Raiden by his name, standing up and placing her palm over his shoulder. "The dialysis machine is back in the condition to continue. Shall we?"

He grunted a bit with a nod, sounding at the same time tired and annoyed. Getting up was difficult and still painful. Healing wounds that were cut on metal wasn't as easy task as wrapping few bandages over flesh wounds. It hurt to have open wounds that were – thank god – stopped leaking the white blood.

Seeing it was so hard for Raiden to sit up Naomi moved to help him, pushing him up from the back, taking care of not letting Raiden to fall back. He was heavier than a normal person, that was sure, but still not that heavy than you perhaps would imagined him to be. Gazing over his shoulder Naomi's face, where the little encouraging smile was seen, Raiden grunted and turned his look away. The silence from the man's side was suppressing and to lighten it up Naomi opened her mouth.

"Let's get this connected to you and we can start. It will still take quite a long time before the dialysis is completely done", she informed him casually, putting the end of the wires' heads into the small holes in Jack's spine. He's answer was just a barely visible nod, the gloomy cloud hanging over him.

"Just try to rest while the machine works."

He staid in a sitting position, never making any attempt of getting on his back when Naomi moved to turn the dialysis machine on. The clicking sound echoed coldly from the walls, the light from the computers' monitors illuminating the small space. Sitting head a bit bent down his breathing sounded heavy, making rasping noise every inhaling time.

"That's sounding nasty".

Naomi's eye browns frowned. Jack's answer was a rather grumpy murmur, his head bowing downer.

"You really should lay down. I´ll check what's wrong later. You need to get some strength back." With that she stood up, padding his shoulder.

"I know", was the croaked reply. With careful movement Jack laid himself down to the cool bench, taking a deep breath. His head hurt.

"How's Sunny?"

A smile broke into Naomi´s lips.

"Apparently still sleeping. She seemed to be happy."

"….Good."

For a moment the silence covered the humming room, Naomi twitching her finger, taking few looks around, seemingly thinking something. Her browns were knitted together in a deep expression and biting her lower lip Naomi finally opened her mouth. Leaning down to Raiden she took a strong look at the man, who laid there eyes closed.

"Wouldn't he … or she be around the same age now as Sunny…..?"

With the speed of a lightning Jack´s eyes bolted open, his mouth pressing into a tight line before the lines of anger were painted over his face. He took a fierce look at Naomi, staring her right into eyes, but despite the storm inside him Jack said nothing. He only turned around showing his back to Naomi.

Naomi knew she had crossed the line. She kind of was sure Jack wouldn't like the question, but on the other hand she was interested in knowing would the man be still mourning the lost child or might Sunny have eased his heart at least in some level. He was sometimes showing almost fatherly affection toward her.

"I´m sorry, Jack. That was unnecessary from me…."

He huffed angrily, but soon the sound softened. Shifting a bit, almost like shrugging his shoulders, he murmured something Naomi was able to hear just faintly.

"How did you know?"

"Just came across with the files…", she answered, not bothering to explain it more.

The silence returned, feeling almost overwhelming. Trying to make her leave and let Jack rest his voice stopped her in her heels.

"Guess I wouldn't have made a good father or a role model in the end…."

Naomi turned her looks to Jack, who shifted again.

"Perhaps this was just a twisted blessing for me---"

"Ah, don't blame yourself, Jack…." she spoke softly and set herself next to him, to the edge of the bed. Bending over his to get at least a small catch of his eyes Naomi continued. "It's said that if there are things that the gods keep hidden from us is better not to know them at all".

A hollow chuckle filled the air.

"You believe in such creatures? Send them greetings from me that I curse them to the lowest tormenting hell for ever creating me."

Naomi was taken back from such words she never expected hearing from Raiden. She didn´t actually know how to answer.

"I should be dead."

Jack´s voice sounded almost cracking in the end of the small sentence, the gloomy, creepy cloud hanging even deeply over him.

"Instead of him".

After saying it out loud he curled into a beaten position, hiding his face from the woman sitting next to his aching existence. Trying to cheer Jack up Naomi shook his shoulder.

"But your girlfriend, isn't she still alive?"

"With another man."

"There's always change it won't work", Naomi smiled, hoping Jack wouldn't took his problems too seriously but see the light in them, no matter how bad the situation was.

"You never know what will happen, Jack. She might return to you – and don´t you ever start with 'I don´t care about it' with me. I have the woman's intuition", she winked at him, but Jack never saw it, keeping his eyes closed.

"If she means that much to you, you can always keep up the hope she will return and then you can start over, start over with the family an---"

"With this body?!"

His voice was a dark rumble, head rising from the bench to look at her over his shoulder, a fiery colour toning his otherwise cold coloured eyes. She didn´t know what to say. Naomi was only able to stare at him with opened mouth, him staring her back with such intense glare that if the looks could kill she would have been dead already.

Then he turned back to his position, all the flame and anger wading away in a second, as fast as it had built up.

"I´m sorry", Jack sighed quietly. "I shouldn't yell. It might wake Sunny up".

Naomi pulled the fallen locks back to behind her ear and nodded.

"And I apologize ever bringing this conversation---"

"It´s fine", he stopped Naomi, shifting again in discomfort. The dialysis made him even more annoyed than he already was.

"Jack?"

A small, tired voice came from the middle of the stairway. Sunny rubbed her eyes, dragging her duvet behind her when she walked few stairs downer.

"I heard so---some loud noise a---and it sounded like you. Ar—Are you okay?"

Naomi thought it might the time for her to leave and return to read the files she had been reading earlier. She would like to discuss about the facts in them with Hal when he came back. Smiling gently she made room for Sunny, who walked looking tired next to Jack's bed.

"Don't worry, Sunny", Jack moved to lay on his back, looking at sleepy Sunny. "I was speaking with Naomi and I guess I spoke too loudly. Sorry."

Sunny shook her head, messy hair dancing with the movements of the head.

"Uh-huh. I saw a ba--bad dream and the loud voice woke me up."

A hint of a smile crept into Jack´s eyes and into the corner of his half mechanical mouth.

"It did? But I guess it was a good thing then."

She nodded, eyes barely staying open.

"..Hmm-mmh……"

"You should go back to sleep.", he told Sunny, ruffling her messy hair. The girl nodded again.

"Can I sleep next to y—you?"

Jack's answer was a small nod and with it Sunny climbed over him, settling again to his right side, just next to his side.

"Won´t it be a bit cold to sleep there?" Jack asked when covering Sunny with her duvet, taking care her legs didn´t peek from under it. She shook her head and nuzzled closer.

"I…It's not c—cold in here. And I won't see a—any bad--- dream. The bad dreams are afraid of Jack…." Sunny mumbled in half sleep.

"They are?" Raiden asked, smiling himself for Sunny. His arm cradled Sunny, caressing slowly the surface of the duvet. Sunny inhaled sleepily.

"But I—I´m not afraid of Jack…."

After that only a soft deep breathing was heard. The dream land had won the competition with the reality over Sunny.

Raiden heard how Naomi chuckled warmly from the distance.

"She´s such a sweet girl."


End file.
